Star Wars Season 5 Episode 20: Seeds of Despair
by Antman502
Summary: During Ahsoka's trial for bombing the Jedi Temple in "The Wrong Jedi" what did Palpatine do in all of this and how does he capitalize on such a grand opportunity to not only corrupt his future apprentice, but manipulate him against the very people he served? A little take on a scene I felt was lacking in an excellent show.


**AN: My first Star Wars Fanfic everyone. This idea was sparked when I remember the great story arc to end Season 5 and realized there was one missing element in those episodes. You see Palpatine in The Clone Wars is a master manipulator, but we rarely get to see what he does in situations not created by him to further his own goals, and with this storyline bringing Anakin so much closer to his eventual transition as Vader I felt not having a scene with him and our favorite Sith Lord was a massive missed opportunity. So today this is my attempt to write a scene on how I think it would go and work within the show.**

Inside his office, The Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Sheev Palpatine or as known by others Darth Sideous sat gazing out at Coruscant a warm smile etched on his face that hid more than anyone else on this planet could know. Thinking over recent events he was honestly surprised to hear a Jedi let alone the Padawan of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker had apparently bombed the Jedi Temple and was now set to be put on trial by the Republic Courts. This thought finally unleashed the sneer he locked away unable to contain his utter joy at recent events that only served to assist his grand plan. "Those fools. Too clouded to see the one they have jailed is innocent unable to sense where the Darkside truly lies." But that wasn't the only trace of it he felt as another much stronger signature could be sensed once bright with hope and love now diluting thanks to a sense of betrayal and rage at the events surrounding him, and here he was.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Although it was meant to be a simple knock Palpatine could hear the power of barely restrained anger behind it and knew his toy was about to break if this continued to go. Putting away his sinister smirk he took a moment to carry the look of a kind elderly gentleman before speaking. "Come in." As soon as he uttered those words his soon to be apprentice barged through the door. Faking a face of concern he stood up walking over to the young man who could not even face the man he viewed as a father figure worried he might lash out at one of the only two people he had left. "My boy I heard about what's going on. Please sit down and allow me to order some hot tea it's very relaxing and just might help you in this trying time."

For a moment his temper seemed to subside as Anakin looked at his friend in relief. "Thank you, Chancellor... I-" In that second it looked like he wanted to say more to let his heart out to someone who could comfort him, but he shied away hurt clearly evident on his face which didn't surprise the Sith Lord who just from feeling the Chosen One's feelings that reverberated through the force like a ringing bell that his trust had been severely damaged. Seeing an opportunity he walked over to his protege and rested his hand on the young man's shoulder allowing him to look up and stare into the face of someone who was worried about him. "If you need someone to talk to my friend I hope you would honor me as someone to confide in. I trust you know that I would never betray you in any way."

In that moment the dam that had been holding back so much had finally broken and he latched onto the Chancellor's hand with his own needing this more than anything. "I-I can't believe it." Picking up where he left off Sideous continued. "Yes, it always pains us to see those we are closest to be accused of such charges especially with so much evidence behind it." Hearing that another wave of fury came off Skywalker and his fleshy grip tightened just for a moment before he managed to reign it in not wanting to hurt his loved one. "She didn't do it... she couldn't have."

"And why do you say that Anakin? Didn't she run away from not only Republic Police, but you as well the one she should believe in too if she is truly innocent." At that, he could only look away unable to retort as his friend was absolutely correct, yet Anakin could not accept the possibility she was guilty Sideous could feel it and inside he laughed as once more Skywalker was correct just like when he believed his mother was in danger. "I know it looks bad your excellency, but please you have to, believe me, she's innocent. Ahsoka would never do what she's accused of no matter what." Although his faith in her was clear it was obvious her fleeing from him strained their relationship more than he'd let on.

Putting on a smile one would towards their own child Palpatine uttered three words that he knew would do more than any others possibly could. "I believe you." Immediately Anakin looked up unable to accept what he heard was correct. "You do?" Seeing the lad's hopeful expression he pulled out all the sweetness he could possibly muster in his voice. "Of course, upon hearing of what transpired I looked over the tapes of her apparently using a Jedi Power to choke Letta the one who originally bombed the temple to cover up her own involvement I noticed something odd." Leaving off on that he allowed the anticipation in Skywalker's eyes to increase hanging off of the elder gentleman's every word.

"When reviewing the video I noticed that just a split second before she put her hands up Letta had already begun hovering off the ground, and if my knowledge of this force is accurate thanks to what you and the Jedi Council have told me it is not possible for her to do so at her level without a proper gesture." Listening to this Anakin's heart soared elated that there was some evidence to help his Padawan. "We have to show this to Tarkin now this may just prove her innocence!"

And here was the moment he had been savoring since the beginning of their conversation where it would all come crashing down. Putting on a face of conflict and dread he spoke regretfully. "Unfortunately, that is merely circumstantial at best my friend. Without anything else, this simple crack in a very solid case can be excused due to the fact it merely calls into question if Padawan Tano began beforehand, and with the Courts lack of knowledge like you and me they will not believe our case. Perhaps the Jedi would have, but they already chose to cast her out meaning they have no sway in what's going on." Just like that, it hit Anakin like a speeder bike as he realized who's fault it was.

The Jedi who would abandon their own for political gain proving their corruption and heartlessness, the Senate and Courts for being so ignorantly blind to the truth unwilling to listen to someone more knowledgeable like him or the Chancellor, and worst of all he blamed himself for not being powerful or smart enough to help his Padawan who was being tried for a crime she did not commit! Unable to hold it in any longer Anakin stood up enraged beyond belief his eyes now glowing a yellow Sideous inwardly cackled at loving the sight of the Darkside erupting from him like a volcano of hatred. His power in this very moment was so strong in the Darkside it shook the room around them nearly breaking everything within it from his unrefined anger alone. Luckily the Sith Lord foresaw this and used his own strength in the force to make anything going on inside this room undetectable to any Jedi who was not specifically searching this room clouding everything.

Although he greatly enjoyed seeing the display of what his apprentice could become Sideous knew he had to get a move on or else Ahsoka would be convicted soon and it might cause Anakin to lose it too soon. "But there is still one thing we can do my boy. If she is innocent then there must be another culprit, and if I remember correctly from what the Jedi Council has informed me about her case she was working with a Separatist. It's possible she is the one behind this and is framing your Padawan to hurt the Republic." Hearing this Anakin's spirits didn't seem to raise at all. "Yea Ahsoka told me she was attacked by Ventress, but I have no idea where she is on the lower levels of the city and her trial is set to begin soon. I was actually hoping you would have an idea of where she is your excellency."

While he had no intel on where she was Sideous thanks to his power could track anyone on the planet who has dipped in the Darkside and knew instantly where she was. "My intelligence has reported a suspicious character roaming around the streets down below causing a ruckus wearing red laser swords. I'll send you the coordinates and hopefully, my friend that is who you are looking for." Taking a moment to type in where the signature was at on his device Palpatine looked to see Skywalker stare at him with such admiration and loyalty a true smile beaming which disgusted the Sith Lord. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Chancellor." Running out of the room now the leader of the Republic was alone once more when he sat back in his seat and brought his hands together in satisfaction.

"Your welcome Lord Vader. And when you find Ventress no matter what happens it'll be splendid. Either he kills her and takes one step closer towards his destiny, or uncovers the truth and sees just how vile and hypocritical the order can become. Perhaps I'll even get a potential Inquisitor if that fallen Jedi survives this encounter, but that's the least of my concern." And for the rest of the day, the Sith Lord got to watch as an event sparked completely out of his control only succeeding in accelerating his plans gleefully laughing inwardly the entire time as the Republic drew one step closer to becoming the Empire.

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think of my first outing as a Star Wars writer? Did I keep everyone in character or was there something out of order with The Senate?**


End file.
